leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Veigar/SkinsCuriosidades
Skins Veigar OriginalSkin.jpg| Veigar MagoBrancoSkin.jpg| |17-Dez-2009}} Veigar CurlingSkin.jpg| |12-Fev-2010}} Veigar CinzentoSkin.jpg| |08-Set-2010}} Veigar LeprechaunSkin.jpg| |15-Mar-2011}} Veigar BarãoVonSkin.jpg| |27-Jun-2011}} Veigar oSuper-VilãoSkin.jpg| |2-Jan-2012}} Veigar NoelMacabroSkin.jpg| |14-Dez-2012}} Veigar ChefãoFinalSkin.jpg| |28-Ago-2014}} Trivia ;Development * Veigar tem esse nome por Veigar Bouius, que anteriormente trabalhou na Riot games. Ele é "bem alto". * Todas as habilidades de Veigar (exceto ) fazem referencia ao espaço. é uma referencia a beira de um buraco negro, onde a luz não consegue escapar. é uma referencia a matéria não identificada no espaço. é uma referencia a teoria do , o modelo cosmológico predominante que explica o desenvolvimento inicial do Universo. , é um conceito importante na física estelar e orbital. * A aparência de Veigar é similar a do de . ;Geral * é um dos poucos campeões que podem, na teoria, infinitamente aumentar seu poder. Veigar pode aumentar seu poder de habilidade com . Os outros são , , , , e . * Quando Veigar usa sua habilidade para matar um campeão inimigo, ele ri maleficamente * Veigar tem mais sons de risadas do que qualquer campeão, 6 risadas diferentes. ;Falas * As falas de Veigar "Eu vou devorar sua alma" e "Neste exato momento, seus entes queridos estão sofrendo" são parecidas com as falas do filme A Morte do Demônio. '- Chrono Trigger' * "Inimaginável é o poder de Veigar!" - Magus (falando sobre Lavos, o chefão final) * "O vento negro sopra." - Janus '- Diablo' * "Eu farei armas com os seus ossos!" - Blacksmith * "Nem mesmo a morte pode te salvar de mim!" - Diablo '- Dragon Ball Z (anime)' * "Meu poder de luta é de mais de 8000!" - Vegeta * "Essa nem é a minha forma final!" - Frieza '- Final Fantasy' * "Corra! Corra! Ou deixarás de existir!" - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "Eu, Veigar, acabarei com todos vocês!" - Garland (Final Fantasy) * "Eu criarei um monumento à não-existência." - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "O fim se aproxima..." - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "Eu... me lembrarei... disso..." - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) * "Eu sou todo poderoso!" - Kefka (Final Fantasy VI) '- Mortal Kombat' * "Toasty!" * "Acabe com eles!" * "Weak, pathetic fools." - Shao Kahn '- Starcraft' * "Vengeance shall be mine!" - Sarah Kerrigan * "Arcane launch detected!" - Starcraft Nuclear Launch. '- Star Fox' * "Cocky little freaks!" - Sector Y boss * "Não posso deixar você fazer isso!" - Star Wolf '- Street Fighter' * "Fraqueza é uma doença e eu sou a cura." - Akuma * "My victory symbolizes the crumbling of justice." - M. Bison * "The feelings of terror only prove your inferiority!" - M. Bison * "Get lost, you can't compare with my powers!" - M. Bison '- The Legend of Zelda' * "Hey! Listen!" - Navi (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * "Do you realize who you're dealing with?" - Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) * "Você é Error!" - Zelda 2 . * "You dare defy me?!" - Iron Knuckle (The Legend of Zelda CDi Games) '- Portal' * "All the cake is gone!" - Portal reference * "Your entire life has been a mathematical error!" - GLaDOS '- X-Men' * "Playtime has ended!" - Magneto (X-Men vs Street Fighter) * "Champions! Welcome to die!" - Magneto (X-Men Arcade) '- Outros' * "I will show you true power!" - Mass Effect (Possivelmente). Compartilha essa fala com . * "Annoying Champion is about to die!" - Gauntlet * "You and your friends are dead!" - Friday the 13th (NES Game, Game Over screen) * "A battle you have no chance of winning." - G-Man (Half-Life) * "I am invincible!" - GoldenEye * "Welcome to your doom!" - Altered Beast * "What is a champion? A miserable pile of pixels!" - Castlevania: Symphony of the Night reference * "I hunger!" - Sinistar * "Don't get mad! Get sadistic!" - Destroy All Humans! * "Join me or die!" - Warcraft III * "Somebody set up us the bomb!" - Zero Wings * "I have fury!" - Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga (said by Fawful) * "Would you kindly (Stop moving!)" - BioShock * "My strength is unparalleled!" - Ninetails (Mega Man X: Command Mission) * "Got a present for ya!" - Command and Conquer: Tiberium Wars * "Quad Damage!" - Quake/Unreal Tournament * "It's no use!" - Silver (Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)) * "Super effective!" - Pokémon * "You have fallen into my trap!" - Yu-Gi-Oh! * "Your journey ends here, hero!" - Fantasy Rivals * "Delete!" - Mega Man Battle Network, Death Note, or Cybermen (Doctor Who) * "Suffer like we did!" - Zeal (The House of the Dead/The Tipping of the Dead) * "My power grows!" - Majesty (stated when one of the player's Wizards levels up) * "Let's run it back!" - A "run back" is a general fighting game term for a rematch. * "Right where I want you!" - Millhouse Manastorm from World of Warcraft ;Skins ; * Ele não tem o manto do Mago Branco, mas usa uma paleta de cores semelhante. * , , and são as únicas skins custando 390 , fazendo delas as skins mais baratas do jogo. ; * É uma referencia aos Jogos de Inverno de 2010. ; * Essa skin substitui as partículas de por um trevo de quatro folhas, partículas com trevos de quatro folhas flutuam em volta e cai com um arco-íris a seguindo. ; *É uma referencia direta a Gandalf from the O Senhor dos Anéis escrito por J. R. R. Tolkien. * Ele compartilha esse tema com , , , e . ; * Essa skin muda as particulas de em estruturas pirâmide mecânicas que se assemelham a garra em sua mão. * segura um certo que lembra vagamente o item "Runed Arcanite Rod" de World of Warcraft * Ele compartilha esse tema com . ; * É uma possível referencia a Grinch, uma criatura verde e peluda que roubou todos os presentes durante o natal. * Essa skin muda as partículas de todas as habilidades de Veigar; se transforma em um bolinho em forma de arvore de natal, se torna uma bola de arvore de natal gigante se quebrando, é substituído por arvores e luzes de natal, and um presente embrulhado. A skin também conta com a animação de que faz Veigar descer por uma chaminé. ; * Suas mãos e pés flutuando perto de seu corpo sem braços ou pernas é uma referência à série de jogos Rayman. * A luva em sua mão direita lembra a Power Glove, um acessório para NES. ** His right hand appears on the teaser with the hand on giant proportions, being a reference to the Master Hand from Super Smash Bros series. ** It is revealed in the splash art for this skin that the 3 red buttons on the knuckles have the letters Q, W, and E on them. This is a reference to many Real-Time Strategy games (such as League of Legends), where Q, W, E, and R are used to cast spells or abilities. * During his recall animation, he inputs a code that strongly resembles the Konami Code into his glove (Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A). * His is a reference to "The Wizard Agahnim" from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. * His causes different pieces from Tetris to fall. * His is a box of binary code, a number system that computers use to run. * His dance is a reference to the . ** He shares this dance with . * His staff has an eye that resembles . * Most of Final Boss Veigar's quotes are video game references. A large portion of them, and more, can be seen in this video. * He shares this theme with , , , and . Relations * The reason why was in Noxian prison was, according to reports from Noxian authorities, Veigar was amongst “a handful” of yordles arrested for trading illegal goods in Noxus. * is friends with Veigar. ** This might have been Riot's response to a fanfiction thread about their misadventures. According to Rivini (its author), Riot officially made them friends, AFTER the thread was created. * After his failed attempt to steal The Mothership, Veigar was shot down by during his escape. * thinks that Veigar is a laughable mage, but if she can get through the Yordle exterior, she may find Veigar to be worthy.